


Ask

by IfCujoWereSappho



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Communication and Consent, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfCujoWereSappho/pseuds/IfCujoWereSappho
Summary: Consent and Communication are important





	Ask

 

(Disclaimer: I do not own Dramatical Murder or any recognizable characters,  
Non/Self-Beta'd: all mistakes, bad writing and OOCness are mine)  
-

 

Noiz was used to getting what he wanted. Material things at least, (not love or affection of course,) and he was used to getting it for himself. Despite that his relationship with Koujaku starts slowly he doesn’t understand patience when something  _ should _ be in his grasp. The first several times they end up making out it’s all hands and mouths and few words and he’s just going along with it because he has no reason not to. Maybe he even wants it. It takes a while for Koujaku to teach him that “maybe want” and “why not” aren’t enough.

 

“Oi, Brat! Ask first!” Koujaku reprimands. 

Noiz looks at his hand, not quite pressed to Koujaku’s crotch through his jeans, and Koujaku’s hand holding his wrist. The light that pours from the kitchen and the dimming sunset is all they have, having taken to Koujaku’s couch in a frenzy of aggressive kisses and rough hands grabbing at each other. Now Noiz can only give him an incredulous “ _ what? _ ” in reply. He looks back at their hands, both his and Koujaku’s as Koujaku releases his wrist, pushing his hand away. Koujaku sighs and pulls his dangling leg back up to the couch to fold under himself. 

 

“Ask before you shove a hand into someone’s pants,” Koujaku says. 

 

His tone is calm, he’s changed a lot in how he deals with Noiz, not nearly as quick to anger when Noiz goads him. Noiz mumbles something and half-scowls and Koujaku raises his brows.

“What was that?” he asks.

Noiz can’t meet his eyes, “whatever, you’re hard though.”

Koujaku can’t help himself, “heh, yes, kissing you can be quite the turn on. But that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t get permission before touching.”

Noiz’s half-scowl is now a full frown, “what do you mean Old Man? Neither of us ask all the time. You sure didn’t right then either.”   
Koujaku sighs at that, “that’s true, but I should have.” 

“Whatever,” Noiz shrugs, “it’s not like you did anything I didn’t like.”

Koujaku’s hand is on his wrist again, this time palm open and gently resting there.

 

“Noiz, look at me.”

Noiz takes a slow moment to do so.

“I’m sorry,” Koujaku says, “all those times I should have slowed us down and made sure everything was okay.”

“Whatever,” Noiz shrugs again.

“Not  _ whatever _ ,” Koujaku says firmly, “what if I did something you didn’t want?” His eyes widen a bit at Noiz’s answer:

“It doesn’t matter, if I hated it I’d fight back.”

And now it’s Koujaku who is frowning. He’s seen it in some of the women he’s been with, the way they don’t understand how much their consent matters. 

“I happen to have a standard above  _ not hating it _ for how I treat my partners,” he says. “I want to do only things you like,” he leans in closer so that their faces are just far apart to see each other, “only things you  _ want _ .” His hand floats up to cup Noiz’s cheek, “I want to kiss you now, may I?”

 

“What’s the point in asking when we have already?” Noiz asks.

“The point,” Koujaku says, ghosting his lips over Noiz’s, but not touching, “is to hear you tell me ‘yes’.”

“Alright,” and that’s all Noiz says before he grabs Koujaku’s face and yanks him into a kiss. He pulls Koujaku atop him so that the older man is on all fours and Noiz takes the opportunity to lift his hips and pressed them against Koujaku’s. 

“You’re still hard, Old Man,” he smirks. 

Koujaku’s mouth is near Noiz’s throat, under his ear when the older man purrs, “and do you want to do something about that?”

“I gotta tell you?” Noiz says, here’s nothing to keep that shiteating grin off his face for long.

Koujaku suddenly pushes himself up and off of Noiz, “you brat. You can comment and tease but you can’t talk about what someone wants and what they’re okay with?” 

The seriousness in his tone and body language surprise Noiz and wipe the smirk right off his face. He fumbles for words, knowing what tumbles out is pathetic; “doesn’t it kill a mood to ask for everything?”

 

In a moment that feels like slow motion Koujaku is leaning in again, cupping the side of Noiz’s face again and bringing his mouth to Noiz’s ear. His voice is a whisper, but velvet all the same. 

“ _ What if I’m asking to pleasure you, kiss every part of you, take you in hand and use my mouth to make you fall apart just so I can watch you reach bliss. You would be so beautiful, coming apart for me _ .”

“Oh,” is all Noiz can summon in response. 

“Well?” Koujaku purrs and Noiz doesn’t know how this isn’t cheesy as fuck instead of turning him on. Koujaku sure knew how to dirty talk.

“Noiz?” Koujaku prompts.

“Huh?”

“May I?” 

“Y-yeah.”


End file.
